megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Yoshizawa (Real)
This page is for the real Kasumi Yoshizawa. For the fake that appears during most of the game, see Kasumi Yoshizawa. Kasumi Yoshizawa is a character from Persona 5 Royal. Appearances * Persona 5 Royal: Supporting Character Design Kasumi is a young girl with a similar appearance as Sumire Yoshizawa. However, she has brown hair and a beauty mark next to her left eye. She also wears contact lenses and her gymnast outfit is pink instead of blue. Personality Kasumi is largely implied to have the same personality as the "Kasumi" who is actually Sumire under Takuto's spell, aside that she is much more bold and confident and is fully consistent in her performances and cheerfulness, said to be consistently at top score during gymnastic competitions and would do her best to cheer up her sister or protect her from harm. She is also much more nimble and has better memory than Sumire and can execute complex gymnast moves without any issues, something that the fake Kasumi cannot do. Sumire had even described her as a "perfect sister." Despite this, Kasumi does have one inferiority compared to Sumire; she cannot cook as well as her. Kasumi is also said to not support handling matters for others to prevent them from being over-reliant on other people, something she doesn't follow towards Sumire. Details Kasumi is an accomplished gymnast living alongside her sister Sumire Yoshizawa and the twins' father Shinichi Yoshizawa, who was the host of a talk show that often invites Goro Akechi as its guest. She and Sumire had been practicing gymnastics since childhood under the same coach and same training degree, although she had a much more natural and shorter leaning curve. She also decides most of the matters between the Yoshizawa twins including designing Sumire's bedroom, excluding preparing dishes since she cannot do it properly. Kasumi is said to be a literal gymnastic genius who constantly goes into local competitions virtually uncontested, and many people were stunned by her bold performances. She also promised Sumire that they to go to internationals as a duo one day, although this is a promise which can no longer be fulfilled. Unfortunately, a combination of Kasumi doing most of the things for her, in addition to Sumire not being able to go into gymnast competitions uncontested even if the twins received the same training had resulted in Sumire having a severe inferiority complex, which caused her to believe that she should either become Kasumi herself or die. This accumulated into a suicide attempt where Sumire thrown herself into traffic a month prior to the protagonist's beginning of his journey, and she was only alive because of Kasumi sacrificing herself to protect her. Shinichi was seen mourning Kasumi with grief afterwards and Sumire's mental condition worsens, to the point that she wanted to become Kasumi herself. Sumire was pushed by Shinichi to meet Takuto Maruki for therapy to prevent her from offing herself again, and as the normal banters don't work on her, Takuto transformed her into a fake of Kasumi using Adam Kadmon's powers because she requested him to do so. However, other people still see this "Kasumi" as Sumire, causing people to believe that she was schizophrenic. During Sumire's real awakening, Kasumi's soul transforms into Cendrillon and takes place for the destroyed one. Her ghost also appears in Joker and Violet's showtime. Gallery Trivia *Kasumi used to bring Sumire to the shrine in order to pray themselves good luck prior to any of their major tourneys. *Kasumi has a similar hair color, hairdo, facial features and disposition as the female protagonist from Persona 3 Portable. *Kasumi's death is foreshadowed in the opening of the game, where the fake can be seen breaking into a dance while holding an umbrella on a rainy road. The real Kasumi died on a road during a rainy day while holding an umbrella. Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters